Down Time
by cookiekay
Summary: When Sam came to there were noises, pain and someone holding onto his left arm for dear life.
1. Chapter 1

When Sam came to there were noises, pain and someone holding onto his left arm for dear life.

The noises where Jerry and Oliver playing cards and the machines telling him that his heart was still beating. The pain was from getting T-boned on the way to pick up Andy after work so they could have breakfast together before she had her days off and Sam started my string of night shifts. And lastly that someone who was holding on to my left arm was Andy. Even in her sleep Sam could tell that something was off...

"Can one of you grab her head and the other untangle her arms so we can both get comfortable?" I asked my brothers playing cards. A few minutes later Sam was being dealt in to a game of poker and Andy was nestled into my shoulder starting to snore.

"So which one of you talked a nurse or doctor into giving her drugs?" Sam asked the two other officers playing cards.

"What are you talking about?" Jerry said and Oliver just nodded his head towards Jerry.

"She only snores when she has drugs in her system. That and she rivals me in the light sleeper category so when she didn't flinch when we moved her. Two main clues that she has some very good drugs in her system and in about 15 minutes you two are going to be leaving because her snoring will be that bad. And you will never do it again!" Sam explained with a huge grin on his face.

"She finally gave into sleep about an hour before you woke up. Then we sweet talked a nurse to give her a magic dose of cocktails to make sure she stated asleep longer than five minutes. She hadn't been asleep in just about 2 days." Jerry stated.

"2 days? How long have I been here?" Sam questioned.

"2 days. She worked her back to back doubles and was waiting for you to pick her up for breakfast. For once she was early and was waiting at the station for over 20 minutes before she came back in to ask if anyone had seen you. That was when her cell went off and Thank god for Tracy and being able to understand McNally when she starts to hyperventilate. Because the next thing I know is I am driving both of them to the hospital and waiting in the waiting room for news on you. A drunk driver ran a red light. Just be thankful that you were running late because had you been on time, a different scenario would be played out right now and I don't think anyone would like it. But it was kind of funny though..." Oliver said as he dealt out the cards.

"What was funny?" Sam said as he exchanged one of his cards.

"Tracy finally talked her into going home and having a shower and food before she came back. When she did come back, she just walked into the room and said 'try to keep it down and when he does wake up try to take advantage of the drugs he is on because he isn't going to like the news about his truck.' She put her head down and within seconds she was out like a light. An hour later you wake up." Oliver said.

"What about my truck?!" Sam shouted.

"Really that was all you got out of that was your truck?" Jerry asked and Sam just looked at both of them waiting for the answer. "Well it is a write off. You get a new truck and a well rested McNally." Oliver tried to joke about it. Knowing that Sam's truck was the love of his life till he met McNally.

"That is not even funny, and it is Swarek now." Sam said as he won this round of poker.

"That maybe in personal life, but in professional and to the 15th Division she will always be McNally." Tracy said as she entered the room with food and the rest of the Rookies of 15th.

"Wow she really can snore." Jerry said about 30 minutes to everyone being in the room.

"Which one of you asked the nurse to give her drugs?" Tracy and Nick asked at the same time. Both knowing that Andy didn't snore unless there were drugs in her system. Both Sam and Oliver pointed to Jerry. Jerry just shrugged and carried on with his conversation. "We'll talk about that later Jerry." Tracy said in her Mom voice and Jerry looked like he was scared only because he knew that he was in deep trouble.

Everyone ate and chatted till Sam's eyes started to droop and slowly everyone cleared the room till it was only the Swarek's left in the room.

It was hours later when Sam woke up and realized that Andy was still sleeping. Her left hand was draped across his diaphragm. Deciding to watch the Hockey game that was on TV till Andy woke up. While watching the game he played with Andy's rings. It was one of his favourite pass times since he put them on her fingers. He was pretty sure that she wore both engagement and wedding rings so that he could play with them because she has said countless times that one of them gets caught on everything, but he also knew that she would never take them off so he tolerated the complaining and bought her a chain so that she could wear them around her neck at work. Since he bought her that chain he has never heard her complain about her rings getting caught on anything.

"I love it when you play with my rings." Andy said with her eyes still closed slowly waking up. Sam just smiled and continued to play with them while watching the game. "Is that so? Well in that case..." Sam replied while started to draw random patterns on Andy's back trying to lure her back to sleep. He had almost succeeded when she asked "When do we get to go home? I am sick of this bed and I really don't want to be drugged again."

"How about tomorrow morning? And I do apologize for the drugs Mrs. Swarek, my nurse was talked into it saying it was for your own good." The doctor said as he entered the room.

"Okay." Was all Andy's said falling under Sam's spell of playing with her rings and rubbing her back.

"I was worried I was going to get more of a wrath than that." The doctor said looking at Sam for an answer. "I have the magic touch and to be fair she has had no sleep for a while so she will be out till the morning." Sam answered the doctor.

The doctor and Sam chatted for a few more minutes "have a good night and I will have a nurse go over everything in the morning so that the Mrs. will know what to do for your care."

The next morning Andy was up and about getting coffee and breakfast for the two of them also asking Tracy for a ride home. When she entered Sam's room the doctor was there and explained that Sam was on bed rest for a few more days and will be able to return to desk duty next week and in a month he would be back to full duty.

She gave Sam his change of clothes and helped him change. Once Sam was ready to go, Tracy called her letting her know the she and Jerry where at the main entrance waiting whenever they were ready. Once at the main entrance there were two vehicles.

"This one belongs to the station, but Best said you could borrow it till you get a new vehicle. Maybe, just a suggestion, but invest in a secondary one?" Jerry said giving the keys to Andy and climbing into Tracy's car.

"You know he does have a point you know. Getting two vehicles. Not saying right away but some day we are going to have to get another one." Andy said heading home.

"Just drive McNally. We'll deal with that when the time comes but in the mean time I have to pick out a new truck. I just got that one broken in!" complained Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**For what was a one shot I have gotten a lot of story alerts, reviews and requests for this secondary chapter. Now I am only going to write this second chapter and be done with this story. I had ended it on a really good note that makes this chapter and now a new ending seem rushed and not what I had wanted this chapter to be. So for those who will hate this new ending and myself will be one of them please don't voice your options because I for one don't want to hear it nor do I want to read it. And for those who requested a second chapter there will not be a third one because there wasn't going to be a second one. So now that I am done my rant here is the second and final chapter.**

* * *

"Sam we have been looking at truck catelogs for days now. We have test driven 5 of them and I for one no longer want to be in the decession making process because I never got to drive the old one and I know for a fact that I will hardly ever get to drive this one till it is broken in. So you have till tomorrow after your shift to have your top 2 picked out and on Friday we will go and test drive them yet again till you have figured out which one you want to get. Okay?! Good now I am going to go and get ready for bed and this reading material in not allowed in the bedroom!" Andy told Sam while they looked over countless truck catelogs. She was tires and honestly just wanted to have a vehicle so that Sam would fuss over that and she could look at what she wanted to get for 'her' vehicle. But that would be a while she had figured out since Sam had no clue on what he wanted. So after she said her speech she went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. It was an hour later when Sam came up to bed.

"I know it is silly but it's my baby. My girl and well I had that truck before I met you and we had seen our worst moments together and you were the first person to ever drive her other than me. So sorry you feel like I am taking a long time deciding on what truck to get." Sam said as he got ready for bed and crawled into bed.

"Sam we are not going to fight over a truck. I know you love that truck more than any human should love a vehicle. I am not done talking yet" Andy started to say and when Sam started to talk she raised her hand and continued "but enough is enough. We can't have the departments SUV forever and at some point I would like to be able to see our dining table again and have a conversation without your truck becoming the main topic. I know we are both lucky to be here but I am at the point where I just don't care what truck you get. As long as it has four wheels and 4 doors I. Do. Not. Care. Good night." Andy finished, gave Sam a kiss goodnight and fell asleep.

The next day Sam narrowed his choices to 4 different yet the same trucks. He asked Oliver and Jerry what trucks they liked and they looked at him and said "We love you Sammy, we do. But we are not getting between your wife and your new truck." "What?" Sam questioned. "You forget that our wives are best friends and sometimes their conversations become our conversations and well your conversation between you and Andy became mine and Tracy's conversation over lunch. We have our own issues and brother I don't need yours. It is a truck and you have an insanely good looking wife who understands your love affair with your truck do not ruin that. That is the only advice I am giving you." Jerry said.

"PS Poker night is at your place Friday night and there better be a new truck in the drive way when I get dropped off and Andy get's picked up by Tracy or Gail or there will be no Sammy or no Poker night Friday and NONE of us will be happy." Oliver said as he left the room with Jerry.

Sam spent the rest of the day narrowing down the top 4 to the top 2. Then he realized that he never took into what Andy wanted in the truck. 4 wheels and 4 doors that was it. That was when it hit him on what truck to get. Smiling to himself he got up and put the different truck information in the garbage and went to find Andy to tell her that they could get a truck today. But then he thought 'I will just call the dealership and tell them to have it ready for this afternoon and surprise her instead.'

The rest of the shift went by fast and the next thing Sam knew he was waiting for Andy to come out of the Ladies Change room.

"Ready?" Andy asked. "Yup and I picked out a truck. We are picking it up today so let's get a move on here." Sam said while grabbing her hand and heading out to the parking lot to get his new truck.

"Good. Because I wasn't sure I could handle another conversation about trucks and you wouldn't have liked the couch and your sure weren't going to be sleeping in the guest room because poker night is tomorrow and I wasn't changing the sheets twice." Andy said as she got into the truck and watched Sam head for the dealership.

"Fair enough. Good thing we have three guest rooms." Sam joked. It was true that they did buy a house with 5 bedrooms in it. Sure one was the Master and other was an office but that left three bedrooms with beds and the smallest of the three had bunk beds in it. Both Sam and Andy knew that poker night would be at their house and decided to invest in bunk beds as a punishment for the guys when they drank too much. Little did they know that the bunk beds became a huge hit with the guys, so much so that it became a bet on who got to sleep in them. So Andy went out and bought Superhero and Princess sheets for them. That made the beds even more popular. In fact last month's game was played in the room with the bunk beds. Sam, Jerry, Oliver, Dov, Nick, Chris, and Frank where playing poker because they all fought over the beds. Andy again came up with an idea that names got pulled out of a hat to decide who got to use the beds. "Maybe you could pull my name so I can sleep in one of the bunk beds?" Sam asked.

"No. I will pull whoever I pull at random." Andy said in a serious tone. Being thankful that they arrived at the dealership.

Andy wasn't surprised that Sam's new truck was identical to his last one. The only difference was the year. It was 8 years newer and had more gadgets to play with than the last one but she was just happy that they had a truck again. On the way out of the dealership Sam asked "have you thought about what vehicle you would like to get?"

"Yes I have and I'll bring out the catalogs after tomorrow. You have a house to get ready for poker and I have to get food for all of you so I will take the Divisions vehicle to get the groceries and I will see you in a bit." And gave Sam a kiss and walked to where he parked the SUV and Sam got into his new truck and headed home to get the house ready.

Andy and Sam both had the early shift and took both vehicles to work. Andy gave the keys back to the SUV and Sam parked his new truck in the parking lot. The day went by fast and they headed home to get ready for the Girls night out and the Poker night. When Jerry was the last to arrive Andy left with Tracy.

"Bye guys, the bunk bed winners are on the fridge including who gets what bed! See you tomorrow." Andy said giving Sam a kiss. "So who won the beds tonight?" Tracy asked when Andy got in the car. "Sam gets the Princess bed and Jerry gets the Superhero bed. But little do they know is I changed the sheets to plain sheets. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I forgot to wash the sheets last time and didn't have time to wash them so beware Jerry might be mad at both of us." Andy said fighting the giggles the entire time.

"Oh well at one point in time our boys will have to grow up. I hope. But just in case let's text the girls saying that we'll be late and you can run in grab some new sheets and go home change them and they'll never know." Tracy said driving to the shopping center.

Tracy and Andy where an hour late because of the sheets but they guys will soon be fighting over who gets to sleep with Star Wars or Hannah Montana. It was all Andy could find at the time and tomorrow afternoon when she went shopping with her Mom she would buy others so that there was never a scenario like tonight's again.

When she returned home the next morning she found Dov on the couch, Nick and Chris in two of the guest bedrooms, guessing that Frank and Oliver went home to their wives last night knowing that they were the two wives that came out for girls night very rarely and just liked to have an evening to themselves every now and again Andy completely agreed with them. But when she opened the door to the bunk bed room she saw Sam and Jerry on the top bunk with Hannah Montana and Frank and Oliver on the bottom bunk with Star Wars. She took a picture to send to the respectful wives and without a second thought sent it to all of the wives in their circle knowing full well that this picture was too good to pass up. She went downstairs to the kitchen grabbed the truck keys and headed out the door to meet her Mom for brunch.

When she got to the end of the street she got a text from Sam saying "Be careful with the truck McNally we don't want to get into another conversation about getting a new one." Smiling to herself she quoted Sam "Just Drive McNally."

* * *

**There you go. I have a feeling that I will be doing a different story about the bunk bed and how 4 men ended up in them but we shall see.**


End file.
